Heavy In Your Arms
by 18Rox
Summary: He liked her. She hated him. But, somehow, these two grew close. And, before long, they encountered things they would've never imagined. LightxSnow
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I decided that I didn't really like how I wrote this story so I edited it a bit. I like this version much better. **

**Anyway, for those who didn't read my other version before I deleted it, this is set before the game and a few years before Episode Zero. It will be a LightxSnow because I just love them together XD Enjoy reading it and let me know what you think! :)  
**

**Lightning: 19 years old  
**

**Snow: 19 years old  
**

**Serah: 16 years old  
**

* * *

Heavy In Your Arms

Chapter 1

"Hey! My name's Snow Villiers! You're hot! We should go out sometime!" It started with those words.

And a punch.

The blond haired-man tumbled to the floor when a powerful fist collided with his face.

"Talk to me again and I'll make sure you won't get up so easily," threatened the pink-haired woman as she walked away, her peaceful afternoon ruined.

Before that idiot tried to hit on her, she had been enjoying a nice cup of coffee at the local coffee shop on her day off, well…not really enjoying it. Her commanding officer had insisted she take a day off, much to her displeasure. So, to burn time, she came and got some coffee. But, that didn't go so well.

The man, Snow, groaned as he climbed back up to his feet. He watched as the woman walked out of the coffee shop. "Wait! I didn't get your name!"

The woman kept walking away, not once turning back around to pay him any heed.

"Well, that went well." A tan man with fiery hair snickered next to Snow.

Snow pushed him lightly. "Shut up, Gadot!"

"You've been wanting to talk to her since who knows when and when you finally do, she punches you," said Gadot, chuckling. "You should just give up now."

Snow smirked. "No way! I'll get her to like me, no matter what it takes!"

"Even if that includes getting punched again?"

The blond clenched his fist. "Yep! I won't back down!"

"Well, good luck with that."

XXX

The pink-haired woman opened the door to her seaside home. A sigh of relief escaped from her lips. It was good to be home. Doing nothing all day was so irritating to her. She wanted to work but…no. Her commanding officer thought she needed a "break." She went to headquarters this morning and he practically kicked her out of headquarters. Actually, she was "escorted", technically. She refused to leave, of course. And Lt. Amador knew that would happen. Once she step foot in his office, two massive security guards dragged her back out. It had caught her by surprise, actually. Never did she think Amodar would take such measures to make sure she didn't work. The next thing she knew, she was standing outside headquarters, the door locked behind her.

"Serah, I'm home." She announced as she closed the door.

Her sister, still dressed in her school uniform, climbed off the couch in the living room and headed over to her. "Hey Light!"

Lightning gave her a small smile before walking into the kitchen and opening the refrigerator.

Serah sat at the bar that over looked the kitchen with a smile on her face. "So, how was your day off?"

Lightning stopped her search for a second and rolled her eyes, reminding herself of that idiot that tried to talk to her. "I would've rather been at work."

"Aw! Come on, Light! You need a break once in a while!" Her sister protested. "You should be glad Lt. Amodar gave you an off day."

Lightning grabbed the bottle of water that she was looking for and closed the refrigerator before looking at her sister. "He forced me to go." She crossed her arms and scoffed, "It wasn't really an option"

Serah grinned. "Then you should be happier!"

Lightning chuckled at her 16-year old sister. "Not really."

"You're such as workaholic, Light!" The girl teased.

Lightning took a sip of water and frowned, stepping closer to the counter where her sister sat. "Am not. How was school?" She changed the subject.

"It was fine. I got a really good grade on my History project!"

"That's good." Lightning smiled then playfully pointed at her sister, putting on a stern face. "You better keep it up."

Serah attempted to salute, her face beaming. "You got it, _Corporal_ Lightning!"

"You're salute is a little sloppy."

Serah dropped her arms and crossed them, frowning at her sister. "Whatever, Light!"

Lightning chuckled softly, taking in how her sister has grown. She had basically raised her. Their father died when they were very young. Serah hardly remembered him. He was a soldier in the Guardian Corps. Killed in Action. Her mother died a few years later when Lightning was only 15 and Serah was 12. The death had been a huge blow to both of them. They were left with no one. No family, just each other. It wasn't until the Child Services Agency came knocking on their door when Lightning knew she had to do something. They couldn't live by themselves without some type of money. Sure, her mother left her money but it was only enough for a short period of time. At 15, she dropped out of high school. She lost so much. Her friends, her star status on the track team, and any dreams she had after high school. She gave it all up for her sister. She would have rather lost all of those things before she let the government split her and Serah up. She wasn't going to let it happen.

And she's glad she didn't.

XXX

"Hyaa!" Lightning shouted as her blade pierced the monster's body.

She gazed around, noticing that the remaining monsters began to surround her. She smirked, flicking the purple blood off her gunblade. She charged towards the monsters in front of her, her blade ready to strike.

Suddenly, a rain of bullets tore into the monsters, killing them instantly. Lightning twirled around only to see the monsters around her were shot with more bullets. She growled. "What the hell!"

"Hey!"

Lightning looked up, seeing a familiar man hovering towards her in an aero bike.

That guy from the coffee shop.

Her irritation rose. This was the second time she has seen this guy this week. Well, that wasn't entirely true. She has seen him around for a few weeks now. Of course, she never gave any indication that she had noticed him. She just simply ignored him when he and his little crew stared at her from a distance. That was her answer to men who try to hit on her. To ignore them. She didn't have time for that. Most of the time, it works. They would usually get angry since most of them think that they can pull any girl. Arrogant jocks. But, with this guy, her coldness didn't work.

He still attempted to ask her out and to get him to go away, she punched him. If being a bitch didn't make him disappear then a punch would surely do it, she thought. But, here he was, floating down to her, grinning madly.

Wait. Why was he here in the first place?

"What the hell to you think you're doing!" She yelled at him in frustration.

Snow landed his aero bike and hopped off. "Well, that's not a good way to thank someone who saved you."

Lightning clenched her fist, angry at his confusion. "You didn't save me, you idiot! I had everything under control!"

"Didn't look like you did. You were surrounded, you know?" Snow added.

"You think I didn't know that?" She sneered, clenching her gunblade tighter. "Why are you out here anyway? No one asked for your help."

As Snow opened his mouth to answer, the sounds of shoes hitting concrete caused him to turn at the source of the noise.

"Hey Snow!" Gadot yelled as he, and three other people ran towards Snow.

They stopped in front of the man, catching their breath.

"We were looking everywhere for you." The one with the younger boy with the blonde hair stated. "You just ran off."

"And who are you?" Lightning questioned with annoyance, her voice catching them off guard.

Gadot looked over at her and his eyes widened. "Woah! You're the one who punched Snow!"

Lightning crossed her arms as she was beginning to lose her patience. "Are you going to answer my question or not?"

The man could feel Lightning's threatening aura. "My name's Gadot." He pointed to the youngest boy who had blonde hair and wore baggy clothes. "This is Muqui." Next, to the blue haired man."Yuj."And lastly, to the woman. "And Lebreau."

Snow raised his fist as if one cue. "And we're NORA!"

Lightning stared at them with an emotionless face before walking away, not wanting to deal with them anymore. She's had enough with this foolishness. With no more anymore enemies to eliminate, her job was done.

"Hey! Wait up!" Snow shouted chasing after her.

The woman huffed before turning around and sending him a death glare. "I recall telling you that if you ever talked to me again that I would make you experience more pain than you did before."

Snow backed off a little, remembering the black eye he received from her. "I just want to know your name."

Lightning rolled her eyes. He was so persistent. Maybe if she gave him her name, he was would stop bothering her. It was worth a shot. "Fine. Lightning Farron. Now, leave me alone." And with that, she walked away.

Snow blinked._ "Lightning…" _He smiled._ "I like it."_

XXX_  
_

After a long day at work, Lightning felt exhausted. She just wanted to head home and relax. But, that could not happen yet. Essentials were needed, and so she stopped by a nearby convenience store to gather them. A quick shopping and then she would be on her way back home where she could rest. Brushing some bangs from her face, she picked up a basket on her way into the store, glad that it was not so crowded at the current hour. The fewer the people, even if she did not have to deal with them at all, the better.

Eager to get home, she briskly walked to the first aisle that had what she needed. In and out. Grab the essentials and go. She never liked to linger while shopping-it was a waste of time. With her mental list ready, and familiarity of the store, she knew she would be finished shopping in no more than ten minutes. However, that time estimate was ruined the second she turned down the aisle and saw him.

Snow.

Stopping dead in her tracks, Lightning stared wide-eyed at the blond-haired man. Anger rose up in her...or was she merely surprised? Probably anger though. He was always so irritating. He didn't even have to say or do anything for him to annoy her. It had to be some special gift of his. His constant appearance around her was what annoyed her the most. Everywhere she went. Everywhere she looked. There he was.

At the moment, Snow was focused on the shelves before him, searching for something to buy. He had yet to notice her. Lightning found a small shred of hope in that, for it meant she could still slip away. If she escaped the aisle and left the store quickly, maybe he wouldn't notice her. Checking her mental list, she didn't need anything from this aisle anyway.

Slowly, and trying her hardest not to get the attention of Snow, she started to turn and back out from the aisle.

"Hey, Lightning!"

She was caught. Great.

As she had been leaving, the movement must have finally caught his attention for he had looked straight down the aisle to her. She cursed at herself under her breath for having caught and for have giving him her name. That really had been a foolish move on her part. While she had hoped for it to make things easier, it only made them all the more annoying. He knew her name. Every time she bumped in to him by accident, it was now always "Hey, Lightning!", or "How ya doin', Lightning?", or just "Lightning!" Hearing her name come from his lips made her want to punch him again each and every time. Though she knew that wouldn't resolve anything, it would make her feel so much better...

Scoffing, she quickly switched to the next aisle. It was a weak escape, but maybe Snow would finally take the hint and leave her alone. Lightning let out a sigh when she thought on that a bit more. Who was she trying to kid? Even if she were to smack him over the head countless times and somehow drill it into his mind that she didn't want to deal with him again, he would still find her. He would still greet her. He would still try to talk to her. And he would still have that damn stupid grin on his face. Biting her lip to try and repress her rage, she swiftly turned down the next aisle and tried to hasten her pace. It would be harder now to lose him, but she still had to get out of the store. And then, even if she did get out, then what? It was not that hard for him to follow her.

"Lightning! Come on! I just want to talk!" called out Snow, hurrying after her to the next aisle.

Hearing his thunderous footsteps coming after her, Lightning had to think of something quick. Something that would make him go away, even if it was temporary.

Lightning twirled around, her eyes glaring at him. "_Clearly_, I don't want to talk to you! Don't you get it! Back off!"

Maybe that would work.

Of course, her threatening tone failed to wipe that stupid grin off his face. "You can't get rid of me that easily!"

Lightning clenched her fist. Before he knew it, Snow was on the floor, his head pounding in pain.

"I know." She muttered, almost solemnly. As she lowered her fists, Lightning let out of sigh of relief. That sure made her feel better. She knew, though, that this was just something to stall him. He will find her again and annoy her _again._ Heading the counter with her basket, she purchased her items and left the store, not once turning back.


	2. Chapter 2

The motor of Lightning's crimson motorcycle ceases as she removed the key from ignition. Taking off her black helmet, she climbed off the bike and released the kickstand. She sighed, gazing up at the night sky. She was exhausted. Recently, she had been working such long hours. Leaving early, before the sun even came up, and returning in the middle of the night. Being a soldier wasn't easy, that's for sure.

Her boots clunked against the concrete of her driveway as she headed inside the house. After unlocking the door, she quietly stepped into her house, gazing at the couch to see her younger sister sprawled out on it. A small smile spread across her face. Serah always waited for her to get home, fatefully.

Lightning stood over her sister before scooping her up in her strong arms. Serah stirred but didn't once open her eyes. She laid her head on Lightning's shoulder, feeling safe in her arms. Lightning knew Serah was a little old to be carried around like that but she didn't really care. Serah didn't seem to mind either. At least she didn't have to climb back up the stairs.

Lighting climbed up the stairs and walked until she reached Serah's room. Placing her sister on the bed softly, Lightning stepped back, heading for the door.

"Goodnight, Serah."

Serah cracked open one eye, only seeing a blurry image of her sister. "'Night, Light."

A chuckle escaped from Lightning's lips as she walked to her room, a well-night's rest waiting for her.

XXX

Lightning came home early. For once, she didn't have to stay until 12 in the morning. As she opened the door, she was shocked to not see Serah sitting on the couch. Stepping inside and closing the door, she gazed in the kitchen to not see her sister there either. Where could she be?

"Serah?" Lightning called, heading to her sister's room.

Empty.

She began to think the worse. What if she was attacked on her way home? What if she got hit by a car? So many scenarios played through her mind even if they were illogical.

Reaching in her bag, she grabbed her cellphone and dialed her sister's number. It rang a few times before her sister's voice came through the phone's speaker.

"_Hey Light?" _

Lightning calmed down after hearing her voice. "Serah? Where are you?"

"_I'm hanging out with some of my friends. Why?"_

"You weren't at home when I came in so…" She trailed off. "How come you didn't tell me?"

"_I didn't think you were going to come home so early. Sorry."_

Lightning sighed. "It's fine. Just let me know next time. When are you-"

"_Alright. I have to go. Bye, Light!"_

Serah hung up.

Lightning closed her mouth, not getting a chance to ask her when she was coming home. She stood in the hallway, silence throughout the house.

That was strange.

Serah always told her where she was going when she left the house. What made her all of a sudden not tell her? Lightning remembered her sister's words. She didn't think she would be back so early so she didn't bother telling her. She assumed Lightning wouldn't be back until late and thought she would've been back by then. And Lightning would have never known. Did she do this everyday? If she did, there's no way she could prove it anyway.

Sighing, Lightning headed to her room, shutting the door behind her. She collapsed onto her bed, her feet hanging off the edge.

The more she thought about Serah, the more she realized how different things had become. Her and Serah hardly talked anymore. They would have a short conversation in the mornings before she had to go to work and Serah had to go to school. But, it wasn't much. Serah didn't go into much detail with…anything really.

She would ask her about school and she would just answer, "it's ok." Or about her friends, "They're ok." Everything was just "ok." No details. Nothing.

Lightning could remember when the two of them had been so close. Lightning walked Serah to school. They would talk all night about all kinds of things. Movies. Stories. Their parents. The topics were endless. They even slept together many times. Serah was always afraid to be alone after their parents died so Lightning comforted her.

The woman let out a sigh. They were so different now. So far apart.

She hoped that this was temporary. That the two of them would return to normal at some point.

Maybe it was just a phase.

XXX

The sound of the doorknob turning woke Serah up from her light slumber on the couch. She rubbed her tired eyes, trying to clear her vision so she could see the clock.

12:16 AM.

Lightning opened the door and entered into the house, completely drained.

"Hey Serah." She greeted, taking off her boots at the door. She headed for the stairs but paused when she realized Serah wasn't getting up.

She glanced at her. "Come on. I know you're tired."

"You don't have to treat me like a little kid. I know when I need to go to sleep." Serah snapped, climbing up from the couch.

Lightning blinked, confused about her sister's sudden outburst. "I don't treat you like a kid. It's late so-" She stopped, staring intently at her sister. "What's wrong with you? Did something happen?"

Serah glanced away, crossing her arms. "You would know if you didn't work so late all the time," muttered the younger girl.

"I do what I'm ordered to do. Lately, there have been a lot of duties for the Guardian Corps so I have to stay later. I'm not doing it because I want to." Lightning explained to her sister, holding the bridge of her nose. She was not in the mood to have this conversation right now. All she wanted to do was go to sleep. "Look, I'm tired. We can talk about this tomorrow." She began to walk towards the stairs.

"All I want is Claire back. Not Lightning."

Lightning paused before twirling around, glaring at her sister. "Not everyone can have what they want. Stop being a brat and go to sleep."

Serah returned a glare that could match her sister's. "Brat? I never asked for this! I never asked for you to take care of me!"

Anger flashed across Lightning's eyes, her hands clenching into a fists. "Who else did you expect to do it!?"

"I can take care of myself now! I don't need you!" The youngest yelled at her sister. Words just flew out of her mouth, not once thinking about them. But, she felt like she was old enough to take care of herself.

Lightning stared at her sister, not believing that she was saying this to her. She didn't need her anymore? Those words struck her in the chest. The sister that she had done everything for didn't want want her anymore? She started to wonder if she had really been a bad sister. Was she wrong for spending more time at work than at home? No, of course not. She was doing the right thing, whether her sister realized it or not. Lightning closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. This was something she had to do. This was something Serah had to learn. She walked passed her sister, towards the door. She stopped as she placed her hand on the doorknob.

"If you think you can take care of yourself without me, then fine." Her voice was surprisingly calm. "Good luck."

The last thing Serah heard was the door slamming shut and Lightning's motorcycle speeding down the street.

XXX

Lightning groaned as the sunlight beamed through the window. Covering her face with her arm, she slowly opened her eyes. Where was she? Realization set in. She was in the Guardian Corps barracks. Last night, she ended up coming here, knowing that she needed rest. Otherwise, she probably would've driven around all night long. Huffing, she pushed herself up and swung her legs off the bed, letting her feet hit the floor. She rubbed her temples, stress already eating at her this early in the morning. She was worried about Serah. The girl thought she could do everything by herself, that she didn't need her sister anymore. She loved Serah so much. She was her only family left but she didn't want her around.

The two of them needed just some space. Just a day or two. After that, hopefully, everything should be fine.

Getting up and dressed, Lightning reported to her commanding officers office. Knocking before entering, Lighting stood in front of Lt. Amador's desk, her solute unwavering.

"At ease, Corporal." He commanded with a smile. "How have you been, Farron?"

Lightning lowered her arm before placing it firmly at her sides. "Fine, sir."

The Lieutenant narrowed his eyes, sensing something in her voice. She was lying. He had known her long enough to know when the soldier was hiding something.

"Are you sure about that?" His question caused her eyes to look elsewhere. "How is your sister? Is everything ok?"

Lightning focused on the floor. She did not want to discuss this right now. "My sister is fine, sir."

Lt. Amador chuckled and leaned back in his chair. "Whatever you say, Farron. How old is your sister now? Sixteen?"

"Yes, sir."

The man rubbed his chin. "That is quite a difficult age. You know what, you've been working so hard lately, go spend time with your sister."

Lightning blinked. Really? Was he_ really_ telling her this? She had already decided she was going to give Serah some time alone and she was sticking to it. "No, sir. With all due respects, I do not want take off. I want to work. My sister will be fine."

"Ah, so something is going on between you two?" he pries, smirking.

"No, sir! I just want to work. Do you have any missions for me?" Lightning questions, quickly changing the subject.

Lt. Amador sighed, shaking his head. "I'm afraid not. You will be on normal patrol detail today."

"Yes, sir. Thank you." Lightning said before walking out of the office. She headed for the elevator. She was hoping for a mission but that hope was crushed.

XXX

Lightning wandered to the beach during her patrol. Her eyes gazed across the beach, watching everyone. Some were building sand castles and playing in the water. Others were playing beach games like volleyball or Frisbee. It had been such a long time since she had actually 'had fun.' High school was the last time she could remember having fun. Running track was something she had always enjoyed. She was the star of the track team. A sprinter. She went to all kinds of track meets. She could remember her mother and Serah cheering her on from the sidelines as she zoomed past her competition. She closed her eyes. She missed those moments sometimes.

"Heya, Lightning!"

That was one voice she did not want to hear right now.

Lightning clenched her fists, opening her eyes to see that idiot running toward her.

"What the hell do you want!" Lightning shouted. She was tired of Snow's constant pestering. She had enough. "Would you just leave me alone!"

Snow stared at her for a second, his smile beginning to fade.

"What? For once, you're not saying anything!" Lightning questioned, annoyed by his silence.

"Is something wrong?"

Lightning narrowed her eyes, taken somewhat aback by his question. "What makes you think that?"

Snow shrugged, not really knowing what it was. "I don't know. You're giving off a different vibe. Did something happen?"

The woman snorted. "Last time I checked, my life is none of your business." She turned to walk away.

"Keeping things bottled up doesn't make it any better."

Lightning paused before looking back at him. "And how would you know anything about that?"

Snow smirked slightly, gazing at the shoreline. "My parents died when we got into a car crash when I was young."

Lightning blinked, not expecting that at all. Why was he telling her this all of a sudden? She didn't care about his life. She barely even knew him.

"I lived even though I should've died with them. I tried putting it behind me, acting like nothing was wrong once I got to the orphanage. I never talked to anyone about it. I kept to myself and it only made me feel worse. Eventually, I opened up to a friend and that helped me move on." Snow looked back at Lightning before flashing a smile. "And now, I am the person I am today. I've lost everything but I won't let that bring me down. Heroes can't show weakness."

Never did Lightning ever think his past was so tragic…and familiar. They had both lost their parents at a young age. They kept to themselves, shutting everyone out who tried to help them. But, the difference was that Snow was no longer that person. He no longer dwelled on his past. He just…let it go. Now, he was carefree and friendly. The total opposite of her.

Not knowing what to say, Lightning glanced at the sand. "I'm supposed to be on duty. I have to go."

With that, the woman walked away swiftly.

Snow smiled to himself as he watched her walk away. He saw her cold façade crack for just a second. He saw the person that she was keeping bottled up inside.

XXX

_Beep-Beep_

The sound of the alarm clock woke Snow from his deep slumber. He rolled out of bed, climbing to his feet in nothing but his boxers. Just another day. He didn't have anything planned today, not that he would any other day. Most of his days usually consisted of him and NORA trying to help out around Bodhum. While it wasn't much, he still enjoyed it. He loved helping out people, being a hero.

He yawned before heading to the kitchen. He reached into the cabinet, grabbing a bowl, before pouring cereal into it. A few pieces of cereal missed the bowl but Snow failed to notice. Lastly, he poured milk in the bowl and grabbed a spoon before heading to his living room.

He crashed onto his couch, scooping cereal into his mouth. Grabbing the remote, he turned the TV on and began flicking through the channels.

"There's never anything to watch in the mornings…" He mumbled, eating another bite of cereal.

In the middle of channel surfing, he accidentally dropped his spoon on the floor.

"Damn it."

He placed his bowl on the table and bent over to get the spoon.

"-Guardian Corps Corporal, Lightning Farron, is in critical condition today after being the hero in a hostage situation at Bodhum Bank."

Snow's eyes widened. Did he just hear that right? He sat up quickly, his eyes locked on the TV. And sure enough, a picture of Lightning, saluting, flashed across the TV.

"Corporal Farron managed to disarm and apprehend the suspect. Once her team released the hostages, a bomb within the bank was set off with Farron still inside. Her team managed to retrieve her from under the rubble and she was sent to Bodhum Hospital." The newscaster announced.

Snow jumped to his feet and rushed to get his keys to his hover bike. He needed to go. Lightning was hurt. As he ran towards the door, he stopped. Something was wrong. He gazed down at his body, realizing he was only dressed in boxers.

"Shit. I need clothes."

XXX

Snow walked through the doors of the hospital, stopping at the desk in front. The receptionist, who looked very bored, glanced up at him.

"Can I help you?"

"I'm here to see Lightning Farron." Snow said, glancing about the lobby of the hospital.

The receptionist flipped through her book that he assumed had all the patients in it. She stopped at a page with the letter 'F' printed on the top. "Are you a relative?"

"Um…no."

"Then you can't see her." The receptionist shut the book, returning to whatever she was doing before.

Snow gripped the edge of the desk. "What? Why not?"

The lady rolled her eyes. "Ms. Farron is in the Intensive Care Unit so only family is allowed. Does that answer your question_, sir_?" She spoke with an attitude.

Snow grumbled before walking away. Wait. He paused. The lady basically gave him where Lightning was. Intensive Care Unit. That area shouldn't be too big so finding her should be easy. He glanced over his shoulder to the receptionist not paying any attention to anything that was going on around her. Snow rushed toward the elevator, pushing the level that the ICU was on.

Once he got to the floor, he realized finding Lightning was going to be much harder than he originally thought. He walked passed dozens of rooms, peeking inside the windows for Lightning. No luck though. As he wandered the hallways, he wondered what condition Lightning was in. How bad were her injuries? He hoped nothing too serious.

Snow turned the corner of yet another hallway and spotted someone with pink hair. Pink hair wasn't something you see every day. A relative of Lightning, perhaps? The girl had her head buried in her hands as she sat on a bench outside a room.

As Snow neared her, he could hear her crying. "Hey, are you ok?

His voice must have frightened her because she jumped. She looked up at him with her teary eyes. She shook her head to answer his question. "No…The last time I talked to my sister…we fought and now she's in there…" She pointed towards the door in front of her. "…dying." She began crying again.

Snow glanced through the window of the room and saw a head of pink. Lightning. He walked up to the door, getting a better view of her. He couldn't see much of her face because of the breathing mask. Her head was also wrapped in bandages. She didn't look too good.

He looked back at Serah, stepping back to her. "So, you're Lightning's sister?"

Serah looked confused. "You know her?"

"Sort of. So, do you think she'll be ok?"

The girl's face turned grim. "Her leg is broken in two places, she has a few broken ribs, and some head trauma."

Snow cringed. She was hurt but not too bad.

"She'll be ok, though." He reassured with a smile. "She's the most stubborn person I know and she won't let this stop her."

Serah smiled at his attempt to comfort her. "Thank you. It's good to hear someone say that."

The younger Farron took a closer look at Snow. He looked…messy. Like he had just gotten out of bed. His disheveled hair was sticking out of the black bandana and his shirt and trench coat were wrinkled. Were his clothes just bunched up in a ball? He looked about the same age as her sister. But, he didn't seem like the type of person that Lightning would befriend, not that she would know. She couldn't say that she has even met any of her friends.

"So, you're a friend of Light's?" Serah questioned, trying to discover who this man was to Lightning.

Snow rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, not really." He wouldn't really describe their relationship as friendship. Truthfully, he didn't know what they were.

The girl narrowed her eyes. "Boyfriend? I never though Light even had one…", the girl pondered.

"What! No! We're not…um…" He scrambled out worlds.

Serah nodded, unsure. She was suspicious now. Who was he?

"Can you do me a favor?" Snow asked as he found a pen and paper on a nearby table. He scribbled down some numbers. "Can you call me when she wakes up?"

Serah raised her eyebrow before taking the paper from his hand. "I guess. What's your name?"

"Snow Villiers." He introduced himself. "What's your name? I don't want to keep calling you Lightning's sister." He said with a chuckle.

"Serah Farron."

Snow nodded, grinning. "Nice to meet you!" He began to walk away but quickly turned around. "Don't forget, ok!"

Serah gave him a smile. "I won't!"

He sent one last glance to Lightning as he left. _"Get better soon, Lightning."_


	3. Chapter 3

A faint beeping noise echoed through her head. It grew louder and louder. What was that noise? Her eyes slowly opened, the blurred image dancing across her vision. She blinked a few times, her vision becoming clearer. A white ceiling. That was the first thing she saw. Her eyes glanced about the small room, trying to figure out where she was. She knew for sure she wasn't at home. The room was plain; only a small TV sat in front of her. The sunlight beamed in from the large window next to her. She gazed down, realizing she was in a bed. Her arms sat in her lap, an IV escaping from one of them. Hospital? She was in a hospital. She couldn't stand hospitals.

In panic, her body shot up off the bed, feeling pain instantly. A gasp escaped her lips as she grasped her midsection, grimacing from the pain.

"Light?"

Lightning's eyes darted over to the source of the voice. Serah sat in a chair next to her bed, staring at her with tears filling her eyes.

"Serah?" Lightning muttered, her voice raspy. Then, she remembered. She hadn't seen her sister since they fought. 2 days. That was how long she was away from her sister. She was planning to head back home after work but…something must have happened…Why can't she remember?

Before she knew it, Serah jumped out of her seat and embraced Lightning tightly. Lightning winced from her sister's grasp. Serah laid her forehead on Lightning's shoulder, tears leaving spots on her hospital gown.

"I'm so sorry, Light…I…I didn't mean those things..." Serah mumbled out between sniffles. She stepped back, looking her sister in the face. "When you left…I looked everywhere for you…I had no idea where you went…I…felt so guilty…."

Lightning stayed quiet as she listened to her sister's words.

"I do need you, Light. You're my sister. You have done so much for me but all I've done is hurt you…" She mumbled, her eyes glancing toward the floor.

Serah felt her sister wrap an arm around her. Her head snapped up, only to see Lightning giving her a faint smile.

"It's alright, Serah. You've helped me too." She paused. "You helped me know that I wasn't alone in all this. When our parents died, I was strong because you were there with me. If I had been alone…I'm not sure if things would've turned out the same way." She smiled again. "So, don't feel bad."

More tears filled up in Serah's eyes before she hugged her sister again. "That's the nicest thing you've ever said!"

Lightning huffed, trying to play off the mushy words she just spoken."Ok, it wasn't that nice..."

After releasing Lightning from the hug, Serah wiped the tears from her eyes with her hand, before sitting back in the chair.

There was one thing that Lightning couldn't seem to remember. Why was she in the hospital? "What happened, Serah?" Her question caused her sister to look at her in confusion.

"What do you mean? You don't remember? The doctor did say you may have temporary amnesia when you woke up..."

Her memory was fuzzy. The last thing she could remember was being on some mission. She dug into her brain for more information. Was it a store? No. A bank? A bank seemed more familiar. Images of a crowd of people in fear and masked, armed men appeared in her mind. Hostage situation?

Serah sighed. "You were ordered to help in a hostage situation at Bodhum bank. Lt. Armdar said you took out the criminals and saved everyone. But, after everyone got out of the bank, you went back in to check if anyone was still in there."

She remembered that.

_Lightning found a way into the surrounded bank through a window. She stayed low to the floor as she traveled towards the front of the bank, trying to make as less noise possible. Her gunblade was in gun mode, pointing forward, ready to shoot at any moment. As the yelling grew closer, she prepared herself to attack. Crouching next to the wall, she peaked around the corner. Four guards. Armed. She counted the number of hostages, huddled on the floor. 23. She had to take them by surprise and make it quick. _

_Aiming her barrel at one of the guards, she held her finger over the trigger, taking a breath._

_Bam!_

_The guard shouted as he collapsed to the ground, trying to stop the bleeding in his leg._

_A staccato of footsteps echoed through the room before the guard felt a boot slam into his face. Lightning dashed toward the other guards, who were already beginning to aim at her. She whipped her gun across the man's face and sent her knee into his gut, letting him fall to the floor. A bullet flew past her face, cutting her cheek. She glanced towards him before gaining momentum and swiped her leg under him, his legs flying right underneath him. She snatched his arm and threw the gun out of his grasp. Holding his hand in a lock, she twisted his arm, a crunching sound escaping from it. The man screamed in pain._

_Lightning stepped back, flicking on her communicator. "All clear."_

_Her squad came dashing through the doors, helping out the hostages. They were fine. A little startled but they were fine. _

_The hostages were escorted out the building. Before Lightning walked out the door, she stopped. Maybe she should check to make sure they didn't miss anybody. She went back inside, glancing around the room for anybody they might have missed. _

_Searching the room, she spotted a young girl crying under a table. Why didn't anyone see her before? Where were her parents? Putting the questions aside, Lightning rushed to the girl, telling her she had to go. The frightened girl nodded, before running out the door._

_Lightning took one last glance about the room before a thunderous boom pierced her ears, her earing becoming muffled. The building shook like a massive earthquake. The ceiling cracked. Lightning took off towards the door, the shaking throwing off her balance. As she neared the door, the ceiling caved in… _

"A bomb went off. Lt. Amador thinks it was an attempt to kill everyone in the building in case the criminals had no way out. It turned out your team got everyone out before it exploded. After you saved a girl, the building collapsed and you were buried underneath it." Serah finished, sadness creeping onto her face as she remembered the state of her sister after the incident.

"_Sis!" Serah screamed, seeing her unconscious sister rolled towards the E.R. on a stretcher. She received a phone call from the hospital saying that her sister had been hurt. She practically ran to the hospital to see the sister that had been missing for the last 2 days._

_She rushed to the room, only to have the doctors stop her. _

"_She's my sister! I…I…need to be with her!" She shouted, tears streaming down her face._

_The doctor shook his head. "I'm sorry but you have to wait. We need to perform surgery right now and you will just be in the way."_

_Serah stood, lifeless, outside the room, watching the doctors operate on her sister through the glass window. _

_Blood was everywhere. The crimson liquid dripped down Lightning's face from the deep gash in her head, staining her pink hair red. Cuts and bruises covered her body. Her leg was positioned very unnaturally, bones popping out under her skin. _

_And all Serah could do was watch and hope her sister would be ok._

Lightning gazed back at her body and accessed the damage. Flipping up the covers, her casted leg came into view. Broken. She turned her torso slightly, cringing. Broken ribs. She reached up, feeling the bandages wrapped around her head. Head injury.

Glancing back at her sister, Lightning asked, "How long was I out?"

Serah thought for a second. "Almost 4 days."

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Serah exclamined, getting up out of her seat. "I'll be right back." She headed out the door.

"Wonder where she went..." Lightning muttered, looking out the window.

She could hear her sister's voice in the hallway. Who was she talking to? Was she on the phone?

Before long, Serah made her way back in the room.

"So, what did you go do?" Lightning questioned, somewhat curious on why her sister left so quickly.

Serah smiled. "I was talking to your friend, Snow."

Lightning stared, her mind becoming blank.

What?

Snow?

Serah and Snow?

"What the fuck!"

Serah looked confused. "What? Was I not supposed to?"

Lightning grasped her head in her hands, so many things irritating her right now. Why was her sister talking to Snow? How the hell did they even meet in the first place? Amazing. Even when she was in the hospital, that idiot found a way to annoy her.

"Who is he anyway?" Serah asked, thinking about Snow. "He seemed really concerned when he came to visit."

Lightning blinked, looking at her sister with a dumbfound expression. "He came to _visit_?"

"Yeah. The same day it happened. He looked like he rushed there, unless he looks like that all the time…"

Lightning didn't know if she should be irritated or appreciative. She wanted to be irritated because it was Snow, the same man that has been a pest to her for the last few months. But, for some reason, she couldn't. The last time she talked to Snow, she saw a side of him that she never would have expected. She didn't see the same Snow that irritated her with his constant pestering. No. She saw someone that she could actually relate to, someone who had gone through something so similar. But, what was his objective? Why would he tell her those things? And why would he visit her in the hospital?

A few minutes later, Snow came busting through the door, a grin plastered on his face.

"Hey Lightning! How ya' feeling!" He shouted, his breathing labored somewhat as if he had been running.

Lightning jumped, her eyes wide in shock. She didn't expect to see him _today._ Did Serah tell him that she woke up? If that was the case, how the hell did he get there so fast?

Snow blinked, not understanding why Lightning continued to stare at him without saying anything. He immediately thought the worse. "Oh no! You can't talk!"

Lightning shook herself out of her trance, face palming at his confusion. "I can talk, Snow."

The man sighed in relief. "Good. So, how are you?"

The woman didn't answer right away. Why was he so concerned about her wellbeing? "Fine."

"Are you sure? You seemed in pretty bad shape when I came last time." He flashed a smile. "What you did was…heroic."

Lightning rolled her eyes. "I'm no hero."

"What?" He said in a playful manner. "You saved all those people. If you didn't, that bomb would've killed everyone. So, don't say you aren't a hero for that."

Lightning's eyes narrowed. She needed to talk to him, privately. She glanced at Serah. "Can you go get me some water?"

Serah raised her eyebrow. "But you already have-"

Her sister glared at her and she shut up quickly before leaving the room.

With Serah gone, Lightning turned her attention to Snow. "Why are you here, Snow?"

Snow took a seat in the chair, somewhat confused by her question. "To visit you..."

"No. That's not the answer I want. What's the real reason?"

The man stared at her, his face blank.

"We aren't friends so why would you go out of your way to come here and see if I was ok?"

Snow let out a chuckle. "You really are clueless, aren't you?"

Lightning looked taken aback. "Clueless? Just how am I clueless?" How dare he call her clueless? He didn't know anything. He was probably one of the dumbest people she knew. He was such an-

"I care about you, Lightning."

That was unexpected.

Lightning's mouth hung open, surprised by his words. "You…what?"

"Just like I said. I care about you."

Was this a joke? Another one of his acts to annoy her? But, the more she looked at him, the more she could tell he was sincere. His face was completely serious, his goofy grin nowhere to be found. He really meant what he said.

She didn't know what to say.

She huffed crossing her arms. "Why would you say such a thing? I don't even know you."

"You're right. I don't know a lot about you." He said, not doubting her words. "But, I want you to give me a chance to get to know you."

Lightning's eyebrows rose slightly. He wanted to know her? No one has ever said that to her, sincerely. Sure, a few guys would attempt to talk to her saying they wanted to "know her" but, in reality, they just wanted her in bed. Nothing else. But, Snow was different. At least, right now he is. She believed that was the reason in the beginning. But, something had changed and she wasn't sure what.

After a few minutes of silence, Snow let out a sigh. "Aright, nevermind. I'll leave you alone."

The woman watched as Snow stood up out of the chair and headed toward the door. She felt something that she had never felt before. Did she feel something for Snow? Should she give him a chance?

"Snow. Wait."

Snow froze, surprised by Lightning's words. Never did he expect for her to actually stop him from leaving. He twirled around, waiting to hear what she had to say.

"I'll give you a chance." She mumbled, her eyes focusing elsewhere.

The disappointed expression on Snow's face vanished as he practically jumped in the air. "Yes! I promise I won't disappoint you." He clenched his fist. "Heroes never break their promises."

Lightning couldn't help but smirk at Snow's excitement. He really seemed to like her…a lot. Maybe it won't turn out too bad. Or, she could be completely wrong and it turns out horrible. Well, only time will tell.

"I have to go but I'll see you soon." He opened the door. "See ya', Lightning."

With that, he stepped out of the room.

Serah, on her way back from her long trip to the water fountain, saw Snow run out the room and practically cheer down the hallway. She stopped, her head tilting to the side.

"What the…?"

Whatever he and Lightning talked about, he sure was happy about it.

"I knew that was her boyfriend…"

* * *

**A/N: Another chapter done! What did you think? Make sure you review to let me know! **

**Anyway, did anyone hear about Final Fantasy XIII-3? There's been sort of an announcement that Square Enix is making it. I hope they do. Requiem of a Goddess really left me wondering...  
**


	4. Chapter 4

"Sis…Are you sure you'll be alright by yourself today?" Serah questioned her sister who was laid out on the couch, her braced leg propped up on a pillow.

Lightning nodded, looking at her from the living room. "Yeah. I'll be fine. You can't miss school."

Serah sighed, crossing her arms. "Fine. Make sure you take your medicine if you are in pain."

"Yes, Dr. Farron." Lightning teased, smirking at her sister.

Serah rolled her eyes before grabbing her backpack. "I'll see you when I get home." As she neared the door, she turned back around, pointing her finger at Lightning with a look that could match with her sister's cold gaze. "And don't do anything stupid!"

Then the younger Farron headed out the door to go to school.

Lightning chuckled slightly before her eyes gazed back to the TV that was showing some kind of reality show. She sighed. It sucked to be bedridden or, in her case, couch-ridden. It's been a few days since she was released from the hospital. She was still in a little pain but at least she could walk now, more like limp. However, she was still off work for a while, much to her displeasure.

She laid her head on the pillow, beginning to doze off since there was nothing else to do besides fall asleep.

A few hours later, the sound of the doorbell ringing woke her from her nap.

Her eyes glanced to the door. Who could possibly be here? She huffed with irritation before standing up. She limped to the door and opened it, revealing a very familiar, smiling blonde.

"Hey, Lightning!" Snow greeted, smiling.

She stared, dumbly. How did he know where she lived? Her eyes narrowed. She knew her younger sister had something to do with this. Why were her and Snow talking in the first place? She had to have a talk with her when she got home.

But, the bigger question was why he was here. She raised her eyebrow, waiting for him to hopefully answer her question.

Snow blinked before smiling. "Oh, I figured that since you're probably tired of being trapped in the house all day, we could go out for the day."

Lightning tilted her head slightly. Go out? Well, she had to admit, she was growing tired of being on the couch all day long. Maybe it would be a good idea for her to get out for a little. But, she would have to go with _Snow_. She grimaced slightly. Her agreement with him popped in her head.

She sighed, not believing what she was about to say. "Fine."

She promised to give him a chance so she had to stick to it. She wasn't the type of person that broke promises.

"Really?" Snow was somewhat surprised she agreed so quickly.

"Let's go." Lightning said abruptly, wanting to go before she changed her mind.

She was only dressed in sweat pants and a hoodie but she really didn't care. It was only Snow. She grabbed her house keys off the counter before limping out the door.

Snow stepped back a little so she could get by.

Shutting the door, he asked, "So, how ya' feeling?"

Lightning shrugged as she headed to his hover car. "Better, I guess."

"That's good." He replied catching up to her.

When they reached the car, Snow opened the door on the passenger side for her. Lightning glanced up at him, only to find him grinning.

"Thanks." She muttered before she climbed into the car, shutting the door.

"Alright!" He exclaimed as jumped into the car, buckling his seatbelt and grabbing the wheel.

Lightning gazed over at him, slightly concerned. She didn't really take driving into an account when she said yes to go out with him. When she thought of Snow in control of a vehicle, she imagined him doing something stupid. It seemed like it was his nature.

"You're not going to kill us are you?"

Snow glanced over at her then chuckled. "Do I really seem that irresponsible?" He questioned, jokingly.

_Yes. _She said mentally. Instead of saying that, she just kept silent.

He smiled. "I actually happen to be a pretty good driver. I've never gotten into a single accident!"

"Okay. I believe you." Lightning mumbled, glancing out of the window.

Snow started up the car, reeving up the engine before pulling off down the street.

XXX

"What happened to, 'I'm such a good driver! I never get into accidents'?" Lightning irately taunted as her and Snow stood next to his totaled car.

Snow held his hands over his face, clearly distraught over his damaged car.

However, the accident wasn't Snow's fault.

Just minutes after they pulled off from Lightning's house, a truck ran a red light and slammed into them. Luckily, the two of them were unharmed. The same couldn't be said for the car. There was no saving it.

Soon, a tow truck drove up in front of the car. Snow watched sadly as his car was towed away. He had put so much time and money into that car and now it was gone. At least he still had his hover bike…

The two stood on the side of the road in silence for a minute. Well, what were they going to do now? They didn't have a car. They didn't have anywhere to go. The day was ruined.

Snow sighed. "I guess I'll just take you back home." His tone was very somber.

Lightning looked at his face and could tell he was clearly disappointed. He wanted to spend the day with her which, she had to admit, was a nice gesture. And bad luck stopped them from going out as planned. Just because a bad thing happened, didn't mean they still couldn't do something today, right?

"Snow…" She couldn't believe she was about to say this. "We don't have to go back right now. We can… still do something if you want." She almost grimaced as she said those words.

Snow's mood went from deeply depressed to instant joy. The grin that she hated so much spread across his face. "Yeah! We can just grab some lunch." He glanced down the beach side and spotted a restaurant a few blocks down. "We could go there. I heard the food was pretty good."

Lightning agreed. "That's fine." She began to limp down the sidewalk before Snow stopped her.

"It's kind of a long walk so I'll carry you." He said, that grin never leaving his face.

Lightning raised her eyebrow and looked at him funny. "You're going to _what_?" She was not feeling the idea of him carrying her down the street. "I don't think so."

"Come on! Stop being so stubborn!" He exclaimed, inching closer to her.

She huffed, looking toward the beach. "I'm not being stubborn! I just don't like people carrying me."

Before she knew it, Snow scooped her up in his arms. She thrashed around in his grip. "What the hell, Snow!? Put me down!"

"I don't think so!" He said playfully, mimicking her words from earlier. "Stop moving around and enjoy the ride!"

Lightning glared at him, before crossing her arms. "Just shut up." She really didn't like being carried. It makes her seem like she's weak and incompetent. She was a proud person so she hated to depend on people, even if she needed it. That was just how she was. But, since Snow didn't seem to have any intention of putting her down, she decided that she was just going to deal with it.

They stayed silent most of the way to the restaurant. Lightning was still a little irritated about Snow carrying her. She knew he was just trying to help but…

"Here we are." Snow's words knocked Lightning out of her thoughts.

They were in front of the door of the restaurant. From the outside, it looked like some type of seafood restaurant. That was fine with her. She actually really enjoyed seafood.

"Ready to get down? Or are you just too comfortable? I know I'm so irresistible. " He teased, causing Lightning to roll her eyes.

"Get over yourself, Snow."

Snow chuckled before lowering her to the ground so she could stand up. When she made her way to the door, she found Snow already holding it open for her, that grin never leaving his face.

"Two, please." Snow told the hostess when they both got inside.

The teenage hostess grabbed two menus before leading them to a table. Noticing Lightning's broken leg, the girl sat them at a table close to the door. She placed the menus on the table before heading back to the front.

Snow pulled out the chair for Lightning and pushed it in when she sat down before sitting down in his chair.

Lightning was not used to someone so…kind towards her. Snow had been acting like such a gentleman all day. Holding doors open for her, carrying her, pushing in the chair for her. He really was trying to impress her. But, was it working?

A waitress came by and took their orders.

Lightning's eyes glanced around the restaurant, her thoughts going elsewhere. It was funny. When Lightning first met Snow, never _ever _did she expect to actually go somewhere with him. She still didn't quite know what went over her when she gave him a chance. Seeing him walk out that door, knowing that she would never see him again, just…bothered her. Or maybe it was the drugs she was on…Regardless, she wanted to believe that she would've been relieved when he was gone but she was just lying to herself. Even though most of the time he annoyed the living shit out of her, she still, which she hated to admit, enjoyed his company. When her and Serah were growing distance, she was sure that she would run into Snow. He was always there, whether she wanted it or not. Mostly not though.

"Why don't we use this time to get to know each other better?" Snow said, smiling.

Lightning shrugged. _Well, this should be interesting._ "Alright."

He rubbed the stubble on his chin, thinking. He wanted to start off with something basic. "What's your favorite color?"

Favorite Color? Lightning tilted her head, somewhat puzzled. She never really thought about colors. Even as a child, she didn't ever remember having one. Usually, people decorate their rooms with their favorite color but hers was…'plain', according to Serah.

Snow watched as Lightning sat in silence as if she was struggling. He intended for it to be easy…

"I don't have one." She came to the conclusion, crossing her arms.

"Don't have one?" He chuckled. "Come on! There's got to be one color you like better than all the rest?"

She growled, not wanting to think any harder on such a pointless question. But, she was going to try to be, dare she say it, nice to Snow. So, she thought a little harder on the question. Well, her cape was red. But, did she really like red? Her gunblade had red in it too. Maybe she should just go with red then? Why was she thinking so hard about this!?

"Red."

He laughed. "You struggled a little bit with that one." He teased as Lightning frowned at him.

Lightning huffed. "Whatever. What's your color?"

"Mine is blue." Snow replied. He decided to let Light ask the next question. "Your turn to ask."

Lightning thought. She wasn't really good at these types of things…Getting to know people. She was never the one to share a lot of information about herself to other people. To most people, she was just a mystery. She shook her head; she lost concentration for a second. Ok. A question to ask…

"Do you…like sports?" That was what she came up with. A very creative question to ask a guy.

Snow raised his eyebrow slightly before nodding. "I guess so. I played football in high school and I like to workout." He paused. "Did you play any sports?"

"I used to run track."

"Track, really?"

Memories of her time on the track time came back to her. Her championship trophy still sat on her dresser. She smirked, proud of her accomplishment. "I was grand champion."

His face lit up. "Damn! You must be really fast!"

Chuckling slightly, she glanced to her leg. "Not right now."

He flashed her thumbs up, grinning. "Don't worry! You'll be back to normal in no time!" He paused. "By the way, you should laugh more often."

Lightning's small smile vanished before she crossed her arms. "It wasn't a laugh. It was a chuckle. There's a difference."

Snow laughed. "Whatever it was, you should do it more often. It makes you even more beautiful."

Lightning blinked, her face turning slightly red. That took her off guard. He said she was beautiful? Never has someone called her beautiful. Maybe hot, but not beautiful.

"Thanks…" She muttered, trying to avoid eye contact.

Just as things began to get awkward, the waiter arrived with their food and placed it in front of them.

Snow's eyes lit up. "This looks delicious!"

Lightning had to agree with him. The food looked very good.

Once they started eating, it grew quiet between the pair.

"So, how long have you been in the Guardian Corps?" Snow questioned, swallowing the food in his mouth.

Lightning paused, wondering why he wanted to know but answered him anyway. "Four years." She returned to eating but Snow stared at her.

"Wait. How old are you? You can't be any older than me. Isn't the minimum age 17?" Snow asked question after question, clearly confused about the situation as he did the math. According to her, she would've joined the Guardian Corps when she was 15.

Lightning put her fork down, staring coldly at the man. "Listen, Snow. How I joined young isn't any of your business. My past isn't any of your business. So, drop it."

Snow blinked, before sighing. "Fine. Sorry, I asked." Obviously, it was something she didn't want to talk about. But, why? What about it was bad? He actually thought her joining the Guardian Corps was cool. However, no one would join the military at such a young age without a good reason. She was keeping something a secret.

It was silent during the remainder of their meal. That last conversation caused some tension between them.

Snow paid the bill and they left the restaurant swiftly. The pair walked along the beach as the sun began to set, the light reflecting from the water.

Snow glanced at Lightning. "Hey."

Lightning raised her eyebrow. "What?" She snapped. She was still a little irritated at him for prying into her life at the restaurant. She doesn't have to tell him anything. But, did he really mean anything by it? Was she just overreacting? He was just curious. He didn't know what the implications of asking those questions.

"Let's go over here." Snow gestured to a spot of sand on the beach.

Once they made it to the secluded spot on the beach, Snow plopped on the sand, urging Lightning to do the same.

She rolled her eyes, growling slightly. "I'd rather not. What is this about Snow? Why are we here?"

He smiled. "I thought this would be a good spot to see the sunset."

"So what? The sun sets every day. What's so special about it?" She crossed her arms.

"You're here with me!" Snow grinned widely.

Lightning narrowed her eyes at him before she began to walk away.

"Wait, Lightning!" He exclaimed, trying to stop her from leaving. "I want to talk!"

The pink-haired soldier sighed and turned back around to look at him. "What?"

Snow stared up at her, his face completely serious. Something she didn't see very often. "Why did you agree to go with me today?" He questioned, the sun shining into his blue eyes. It was something he had wanted to know. She confused him. She acted like she didn't want to be around him but she still stuck around. He wanted to know why?

Lightning didn't have anything to say. She truly couldn't answer it. Why was he all of sudden acting so serious?

She crossed her arms, looking away from his strong gaze. "I made a promise to you, didn't I?"

"But, why did you even do that? Why did you give me a chance?"

Once again, she couldn't answer his question truthfully. Why couldn't she answer it?

Lightning, frustrated with the conversation, rolled her eyes and clenched her fists and did what she did best: reject. "I don't know, Snow! Maybe I just felt sorry for you. You had such a pathetic look on your face."

Snow's eyes widened in shock as he heard those words. He shook his head, not looking away from her. "You're lying." His eyes were more intense than ever.

She froze.

"You have to feel something for me. I've seen how you've treated other guys. You don't want to be around them at all. But, for some reason, you gave me a chance. You're putting on this image that you're cold and emotionless but you're really not. You do feel something." Snow spoke.

Did she? No, she couldn't. She was Lightning. She can only destroy. Nothing else.

But, for some reason, her heart was telling her differently.

Lightning crossed her arms, glaring into his eyes. "You're wrong. I don't feel anything for you."

Snow narrowed his eyes. "Really?" He wasn't backing down. He stood up, inching closer to her. "You don't feel anything now?"

Her heart beat a little faster the closer he go to her. She shook away the anxious feeling and continued to glare into his eyes. "I feel that you're in my personal space."

They were only inches apart.

A smirk appeared on his face. "You're full of it, Lightning."

He leaned in closer, their faces almost touching. Lightning held her breath, her body frozen. Their lips touched and she didn't move away. Snow pulled away, ending the kiss.

Lightning stared at him, her eyes wide. Her hand reached to touch her lips. He kissed her. Snow kissed her…

Her heart was beating fast. Why didn't she do something? Why did she let him do that? Could she… _like_ Snow? No. He was reckless, goofy, and annoying. But, he was also caring, heroic and optimistic.

Maybe she did feel something for him...

Snow smiled, stepping back slightly. "I was right, wasn't I?"

Lightning blinked before crossing her arms. "Whatever."

"I'm going to take that as a yes!" He cheered and scooped her up his arms for a hug.

"Put me down, Snow!" Lightning shouted, trying to wriggle herself out of his grip. "If you don't let go, I will punch you so fucking hard that you'll be unrecognizable!"

Snow grimaced slightly but didn't let that stop him. "Then you wouldn't be able to stare at my pretty face!"

Lightning huffed. "I don't stare at you."

"You were a few seconds ago." He teased before finally placing her back on her feet.

The sun had went down, leaving the beach dim, only being lit by the moon light.

"Ready for me to take you home?" Snow questioned the woman.

"I don't' need you to take me back." She said stubbornly.

Snow laughed, nudging her along. "Whatever you say. Let's go."

XXX

Snow and Lightning arrived back at Lightning's home. They stood awkwardly at the front door.

"This was fun, Lightning." Snow said with a smile.

Lightning avoided his eyes, nodding. She wasn't going to be sucked in like she was earlier. "Yeah…"

"So, will I get to see you again?"

She was hesitant to answer. She needed to not think so hard about things. Everything didn't have to be planned and thought out. Some things needed to be spontaneous. All her life, she has planned things. But, this thing with Snow. She didn't know where it was going to go, how long it was going to last. But, she needed to learn how not to think about that. She needed to act on how she felt in the present and think about the future later. And right now, she knew she didn't want Snow to disappear.

"If you want." She replied, a small smile appearing on her face.

The blonde rubbed the stubble on his chin, thinking. Today was Tuesday, so maybe they could meet in a few days. "How about Friday? I'll be at the coffee shop that morning." Snow suggested with a grin.

Lightning nodded slightly, that tiny smile not leaving her face. "Maybe I'll stop by there then."

Snow thrust his fist toward him with excitement. "Great!" He flashed her a grin. "Goodnight, Lightning."

"Bye Snow." She turned towards her door, paused, then looked back at him. "Snow." Her eyes softened slightly. "Call me Light."

"Light…" He repeated, smiling. "Much easier." He chuckled before heading home.

Lightning unlocked her door and walked inside her dark home. She shut the door before placing her head on it, a smile forming on her face. Snow…there was something special about him.

"Where have you been?" She heard her sister question.

Lightning turned around only to see her sister standing at the top of the stairs.

Serah grinned widely, placing a finger on her chin. "Actually, I already know. You were with Snow!"

Lightning narrowed her eyes. She knew her meddling sister was a part of this. "What are you trying to do? Set me up with him?"

Serah smirked. "Maybe…"

Lightning sighed, shaking her head before heading upstairs. She stepped past her sister.

"Wait! How was it?" Her sister pried, wanting to know the details.

Lightning glanced back at her sister, smirking slightly. "It's a secret."

"Oh! Come on, Sis! Tell me!" Serah complained but her older sister just ignored her. The younger Farron pouted. "You have to tell me! Whatever happened was because of me, you know!?"

Lightning chuckled before she reached her room to get some much needed rest.

* * *

**A/N: Please review and let me know what you thought about this chapter! Reviews make me happy and...make me update quicker haha! :P**


End file.
